Jigoku to Tengoku InLove
by YuuZuki-tan
Summary: Levi es un demonio que odia a sus contrarios, los ángeles. Es culpado injustamente y encarcelado, aumentando su ira. Sin embargo, una luz de esperanza aparece entre ese mundo podrido. Y esa luz tiene nombre: Eren Jaeger.
1. -Capítulo 1-

**- Capítulo 1 -**

Isabel Magnolia. Farlan Church. Levi. Si, sólo Levi. Y mi apellido? No lo sé, nunca lo supe. Mi padre nunca me lo dijo.  
>Nosotros sólo somos simples demonios, abandonados por sus familiares luchando diariamente por sobrevivir.<p>

-¡Levi Onii-chan! -Me gritó Isabel- ¡Ya tenemos los equipos!

-Sí, pero deberíamos practicar un poco antes de- -Me apropio de uno de los equipos de maniobras tridimensional-

-No, nos vamos ahora, si se dan cuenta no tardarán en encontrarnos.

-Pe-Pero ... ¡Levi!

Venga.

Debido a nuestra raza, nuestro trato no es el mismo que el de los demás. En este mundo, existen dos clases: los Ángeles y los Demonios. Como todo el mundo sabe, los Ángeles con conocidos por ser buenos, y los Demonios son seres malignos. Es por eso que nos discriminan de tal modo. Aunque hoy en día los Ángeles pueden llegar a ser mucho peores que un Demonio, y sin ser discriminados, ya que algunos de ellos tienen mucho poder político, y por lo tanto se vuelven corruptos. Pero claro está que no les conviene que nadie se entere, y se ayudan entre sí para parecer puros y no ser llevados a juicio.

-¡Estamos llegando a Rose! -Dice Farlan- La entrada a Rose queda en esta calle.

-A todo esto, ¿A dónde tenemos que ir exactamente?- Dice Isabel con voz inocente.

-¡¿En Serio en AUN saber dónde vamos ?! - Farlan gritos desesperados.

-Estúpida, vamos al mercado de Rose. Ahí tomaremos lo necesario.

Vivimos separados en estados. El estado de María, hogar de los Demonios, la zona más pobre. El estado de Rose, hogar de los Ángeles, la zona rica. Y el estado de Sina, la ciudad principal, donde se lleva a cargo la política de los 3 estados, los juicios, y dónde se encuentra la cárcel -Por supuesto, a ella sólo acceden los demonios quienes son acusados de algún delito-.

También es necesario mencionar la ciudad subterránea. Es parecida al estado de María, así que están conectadas. En ella viven quienes son llamados Ángeles Oscuros. Estos Ángeles, son Ángeles, que por incumplir alguna de las normas de esta sociedad corrupta, acabaron desterrados y discriminados como los Demonios.

Algunos de ellos no son realmente malos, igual que los demonios. Simplemente, son mal vistos. Es por eso que nos llevamos bien entre nosotros.

-Pero Levi onii-chan, ¿Eso no va contra las normas?- De nuevo, Isabel estaba despistada, a veces de verdad me irrita.

-No seas tonta, esos asquerosos Ángeles no nos dejarán sobrevivir si no hacemos esto, tan solo síguenos.

Hay varios normas para mantener el "orden" y la "igualdad" dentro de los muros -Obviamente regidas por Ángeles-.

1-Los Ángeles y los Demonios, no pueden enamorarse entre sí.

2-Ángeles y los Demonios deben vivir separados, y no pueden tener contacto, excepto en un juicio, en la cárcel o en una ejecución.

3-Los Demonios no tienen permitido atravesar muros, los Ángeles principalmente sí, menos para ir a María, ya que Ángeles y demonios no deben tener contacto, eso sí, hay casos excepcionales como el comercio con el extranjero o para llevarse a algún Demonio.

4-Aquel Ángel que cometa algún delito será juzgado, mereciendo la pena de muerte o la destinación a la ciudad subterránea, convirtiéndose así en un Ángel Oscuro.

5-Oponerse a la decisión de una de las superioridades, ya sea un conflicto físico o verbal, se considera rebelión, en ese caso se hace un juicio para decidir la sentencia.

6-Se Queda totalmente prohibida Robar, asesinar, asalto, etc

Sabía perfectamente que estábamos rompiendo las normas, aunque en realidad me importaba una mierda, en este mundo cruel, nada tenía sentido para mi, me guiaba por mi instinto.

Hemos llegado al muro Rose, ahora solo queda llegar hasta el mercado, pero por lo visto, los Ángeles tienen bastante seguridad en la puerta de Rose:

-Ah, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Quiénes sois? -Nos interrumpe un policía militar en la entrada de Rose- Identificaciones, por favor.

-Mierda, ¿Qué hacemos, Levi?- Me susurra Farlan.

-Déjamelo Una respuesta Me-Le.

Esta vez no me contendré.

-Oi, imbécil, déjate de identificaciones.-Le pongo una de las cuchillas en el cuello.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!- Me mira con cara de desesperación. -¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?!

Tengo la cuchilla en su cuello, presionando, cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo, impidiendome moverme.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, enano? Vais a acompañarme los tres ahora.

-Tsk En voy a seguir en cualquier lugar de un ángel sucio como Tú.

-¿Ah, no? Eso ya lo veremos, ¡Nile! ¡Mike! Llévenselos.

-Onii-chan… -Veo como se llevan a Isabel y Farlan.

-Tú vendrás conmigo. -Dice ese soldado de la Legión con una risita. Estúpido, lo mataré...

Me coge a la fuerza, ata mis manos detrás de mi espalda y me lleva hacia un carruaje, en el que están Farlan e Isabel, junto con los otros dos inútiles.

-Supongo que ya sabéis a dónde vamos. Robar es un gran delito. El juez se encargará de que no volváis a ver la luz. -Dijo ese Ángel irritante-Y yo, Erwin Smith, comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, me encargaré personalmente de que así sea.

Ese imbécil sigue con esa asquerosa expresión, creyendo tener poder sobre nosotros, cuando en realidad sólo es otro Ángel corrupto.

Así que Erwin es su nombre… Vaya mierda de nombre. Sólo de escucharlo ya es repugnante. A veces me pregunto si realmente quedan Ángeles puros, como ellos dicen ser. Supongo que sí, pero como no, no es el caso de la mayoría de las "superioridades".

Llegamos al cuartel de la Policía Militar:

-Ah… ¿A dónde nos llevan?- Le dice Farlan a uno de los compañeros de ese viejo con peluquín. Oh, vamos, se nota demasiado.

-¿Todavía no lo sabes?- Le dice a uno de esos imbéciles entre risitas. -Sólo puedo decirte que disfrutes lo que queda de tu vida.

Oh, claro, puros, muchísimo. Tanto que matan por diversión -A lo que ellos llaman justicia-.

-Levi Onii-chan, tengo miedo. -Me dice Isabel con cara de tristeza.

-No Preocupación, pensando algo para escapar de aquí. Isabel-Le susurro a mí en escuchen-

Pero realmente, no sé lo que va a pasar. Sin embargo, no tengo más opción que consolar a esa estúpida y tierna Isabel, ya que siempre me trata como a su hermano mayor.

Al bajar del carruaje nos guían hasta una habitación en el sótano del cuartel. No tiene ventanas, por lo tanto es oscura. El hecho de que esté en el sótano ya es de por sí sospechoso…

-Tú, el enano, ven aquí.- Me dice uno de esos lameculos del viejo.

-¿Qué me has llamado, lameculos de mierda? -Le respondo.

-Levi, moderate. No causes más problemas... -Me dice Farlan. Él siempre trata de ser pacífico y no busca problemas, pero no puedo evitarlo, ellos me irritan.

-Ahhh... - Digo con desgana. -Está bien, no haré nada. -En realidad no, pero si ellos mienten yo también puedo hacerlo.

-Pareces ser el líder, entonces, explícanos qué haciais en Rose. Sabéis perfectamente que no está permitida la entrada de _vosotros _aquí.

-¿Qué no es obvio, imbécil? No nos importan las normas. Si todos las siguiéramos "_nosotros_" ya estaríamos muertos. ¡Sólo pensáis en vues–

-¡Levi! ¡Estás causando más problemas de los que ya tenemos! Si sigues así la sentencia será peor para ti. -Y así es Farlan... Sabe que tengo razón, creo que incluso _ellos _lo saben, pero no quieren admitirlo.

-Parece ser que tenemos un rebelde... Sin embargo, me gusta tu amigo. -Se gira hacia él- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Vendrás con nosotros.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! -Y esa es Isabel. Nos trata como si fuéramos sus hermanos desde que nos conocimos. Nos respeta y protege, aunque no siempre funcione.

-Maldita sea, callad. Sabéis dónde vais a acabar, así que terminemos esto rápido. ¿Qué, robando? Suele pasar. El juicio será rápido, estamos acostumbrados a tratar esta clase de escoria.- Dice Erwin- En fin, continuemos con las preguntas.

-E-escoria… ¡¿ESCORIA DICES?! ¡Sólo intentamos sobrevivir porque los Ángeles nos tratáis peor que a la mierda! -Vaya, el pacífico se ha cabreado, luego me dirá que me calme, mientras él, Farlan, tiene cogido a Erwin por el cuello y contra la pared.

-¡MIKE! ¡NILE! -Grita Erwin medio ahogándose. Los lameculos le hacen caso, y agarran a Farlan por los brazos reteniéndolo. Estúpido Farlan, ese idiota lo está fastidiando. Esto no va a terminar bien...

-¡Farlan! -Gritamos Isabel y yo. Mientras, el viejo con peluquín le da un rodillazo en la cara.

-¡NO TOQUÉIS A FARLAN!- Isabel se levanta, corre hacia donde están maltratando a Farlan y le da un puñetazo a Erwin. Esto va de mal en peor… Quisiera ir a ayudarlos, pero algo me retiene, supongo que es mi conciencia diciéndome que no me arriesgue a morir, puede que por lo que dijo Farlan, no sé, aunque no tenga mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que está descontrolado por su ira, puede que sea porque en realidad sé que él querría que me retuviera ahora.

-Vaya vaya, con que la niña bonita se rebela, ¿Eh?- Mis puños me dicen que vaya ahí y golpee a ese maldito viejo, pero debo mantenerme firme, y no mostrar debilidad.

-Isabel, ven aquí.- Le digo.

-Pe-pero…¡No!¡Onii-chan, estos hombres matarán a Farlan! - Dice la pobre.

-Isabel…

Ya es tarde, el que parece ser Nile, el que nos habíamos encontrado primero, la tiene bien sujeta, sin que pueda moverse. Erwin viene hacia mi.

-Para tí, la mejor parte- Me pone unas esposas que ata con una cadena a un gancho en la pared- Ahora sólo disfruta del espectáculo.

Me sonríe y vuelve con Farlan e Isabel. El sentimiento de culpabilidad me corroe.

-Huh, eres bonita, sería una pena que tu linda e inocente cara se destrozara…- Suelta el viejo oxigenado mientras le acaricia la cara con malícia.

-Levi Onii-chan… Por favor… -Me dice Isabel mirándome con sus ojos al borde del llanto. Por dios, no puedo ver esto... Pero definitivamente no lloraré. No seré débil en frente de ellos.

-Me temo que tu "Onii-chan" no te ayudará, preciosa…- Maldito viejo irritante. Ahora va a por Farlan…

-Tú me caes bien… Sin embargo, eres un demonio… ¡Y yo odio a los demonios!- Está apuntándole con la cuchilla, esto no pinta bien…- Dices que no podéis vivir con estas normas, que sufrís por la pobreza y tenéis que robar para sobrevivir… ¿Verdad? ¡Haberlo dicho antes, no te preocupes! - Sonríe- ¡ACABARÉ CON VUESTRO SUFRIMIENTO!

Tengo sangre en la mejilla, sí, sangre de Farlan, no me atrevo a mirar del todo, pero lo hago, y veo a Farlan con una de las cuchillas clavadas en el corazón, y sangre… Mucha sangre.

-¡FARLAN! ¡NO! - Los ojos de Isabel estallan en lágrimas, al ver al pobre Farlan muriendo de esta forma, en parte… Puede que fuera el que menos lo merecía, no, yo soy el único que realmente lo merece. Pero no tengo en mente morir aún.

-¿No vas a llorar? ¿Gritar? ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos? Creí que sería más divertido… -¿Qué? Le parece divertido matar personas inocentes… Malditos imbéciles, están riéndose de nosotros. Siento sus miradas llenas de odio encima de mi. -Y en cuanto a ti, mocosa, tienes una voz muy aguda. No chilles tanto, me irritas.

Presiento que esto puede ser peor. Aún quedamos Isabel y yo.

-F-Farlan… - Isabel solloza- ¡HABÉIS MATADO A FARLAN! - Le acaba de dar una bofetada al que parece ser Nile para que la suelte.

-Yo de ti no haría eso, bonita...Huh… Veremos ahora si esta vez podemos divertirnos - Esto no significa nada bueno, no, no debo ir… Yo…

-¡Dejadla!

-Ahhh al fin demuestras tener sentimientos - Le pone la cuchilla a Isabel… No… Esto no puede acabar así.

-O-Onii-chan… N-No me dejes sola… Te quiero Onii-chan…- Estas han sido sus últimas palabras… La dulce isabel ya no está… En su lugar, ahora sólo hay un cuerpo con el cuello sangrando, cortado con una cuchilla. Sus ojos verdes ya no tienen vida, están llenos de lágrimas.

Y, supongo, ahora me toca a mi. Cierro los ojos para, al menos, no ver mi deplorable muerte. Espero unos segundos pero nada me pasa, y siento pasos viniendo hacia mi.

-Pensé que sería más divertido -Dice ese estúpido Erwin- Parece que no te importen tus amigos. Sin embargo, sería una pérdida de tiempo si murierais los 3 aquí. De momento sólo esperaremos al juicio. Será pronto, estate preparado.

Me sacan de ahí mientras veo los cuerpos sin vida de mis amigos. Mi expresión hace parecer que no me pasa nada, pero realmente estoy derrotado por dentro. Siempre he tenido ese problema, no soy muy expresivo.

Me llevan a la pequeña cárcel que hay junto al edificio de la Policía Militar. Hay varios; en uno de ellos están los Policías, y en el otro hay una cárcel para aquellos presos que van a estar ahí temporalmente. Están juntos, así que el camino no es largo.

Me siento completamente humillado saliendo a la calle dominado por Ángeles, aún si es solamente por unos segundos. Todas las personas que pasan por ahí me miran como si fuera un ser repugnante.

Entramos a la celda, sueltan mis esposas y me dejan ahí encerrado. Cuando ya se van, miro mi ropa. Aún tengo un poco de sangre de Farlan e Isabel.

-Esto… Es lo único que conservo de ellos…

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, lloro.

**- Fin del capítulo 1 -**


	2. -Capítulo 2-

**- Capítulo 2 -**

-¡Eren, tenemos que irnos, date prisa! -Entra diciendo Mikasa en mi habitación. Hoy, tenía que acompañar a nuestro padre a un juicio. Él es juez, y quiere que aprendamos de él para nuestro futuro como Ángeles. Ambos nos vemos obligados a estudiar derecho. -Te esperamos fuera, ¡No tardes!

Mikasa es mi hermanastra. Sus padres murieron hace unos años. Eran buenos amigos de nuestra familia, así que cuando nos enteramos de la tragedia no dudamos en acogerla. Mikasa siempre ha tenido el instinto de protegerme, me trata como a su hermano menor, aún si tenemos la misma edad. Cuando estamos frente a los demás actúa como si fuera mi novia. Aunque a veces me moleste un poco, la considero y la quiero como a una hermana y sé que lo hace con buena intención.

Vivimos con mi padre, ya que mi madre murió cuando nosotros teníamos 9 años. A pesar de todo esto, somos una familia feliz.

Salgo rápidamente de casa y subo al carruaje en el cual mi padre y Mikasa me esperan. Nuestra casa está en Rose, en una ciudad muy cerca de Sina, así que el viaje no es muy largo.

-Papá, ¿Sobre qué es el juicio de hoy? -Pregunta Mikasa

-Encontraron a un demonio tratando de entrar en Rose por la puerta de la ciudad subterránea para robar. Creía que eran tres de ellos, pero al parecer no… -Responde papá

-Que aburrido… Eso pasa cada semana. Malditos demonios, sigo pensando que no deberían permitirles vivir tan cerca de nosotros. -Dice Mikasa, molesta.

Yo me abstengo de participar en la conversación y miro por la ventana. Sinceramente, me parece injusto el trato hacia los Demonios. Sería perfecto poder vivir todos en paz y tranquilos. Obviamente, no he hablado con nadie de esto, excepto con mi amigo Armin. Él y yo solemos hablar de la vida de Ángeles y Demonios y de cómo debe ser el exterior de los muros. Siempre, desde que éramos pequeños, hemos querido ir fuera.

-Ah, ya llegamos.

Bajamos del carruaje y entramos al edificio del juzgado. Es un hermoso y antiguo edificio, con decoraciones lujosas. La primera vez que lo vi me sorprendió, pero ahora estoy tan acostumbrado que se siente como si fuera propio hogar.

-Bien, ya sabéis, me adelantaré. Nos vemos cuando acabe la sesión. -Dice nuestro padre y entra en la sala. Mikasa y yo esperamos un rato fuera y luego entramos. Nos sentamos en los bancos del público asistente.

Esperamos un rato mientras el juez -Nuestro padre- y los demás hablan sobre el juicio. Vemos como se abren las grandes puertas de la sala y entra el acusado. Es un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, pero no se distingue su color, al menos desde aquí. Parece ser bajo. Yo tengo 15 años y mido 1'70m, así que me parece pequeño. No sé su edad, pero debe tener 20 y algo. Tiene expresión seria y de enojo. Bueno, si me pongo en su lugar, yo también estaría así. A pesar de todo, se ve bastante lin-

-¡El juicio va a empezar! - Avisa mi padre desde el estrado, interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos.

Todos los presentes están callados, y el juez continúa:

-Ayer este demonio, Levi, violó dos de las normas; robo y entrada a Rose. Por favor, comandante Smith, explique su versión de los hechos.

-Ayer, fui a la zona más cercana de María por unos asuntos de la legión. Cuando vi que Nile estaba siendo atacado por esta escoria que quería entrar en Rose, entonces me lo llevé inmediatamente al cuartel de la Policía para interrogarlo. Aún así, él opuso resistencia, y decidimos llevarlo a juicio. -Dice el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith.

-Gracias, comandante Smith. -Responde mi padre- ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

-Culpable. ¿Ya están contentos? Me iban a encarcelar o matar de todos modos, así que sacadme de aquí de una puta vez, ratas asquerosas. -Dice el acusado. La verdad, me siento algo mal por él, siempre he pensado que algunas normas eran injustas, pero me sorprende que sabiendo lo que le puede pasar responda así.

-Vaya, al fin reconoces lo que has hecho, pero más te vale no comportarte así. - Contesta Erwin, mientras mi padre, Grisha Jaeger da el veredicto:

-¡Declaro al acusado culpable! La condena será de un año de prisión. Podéis llevarlo a su celda. Se levanta la sesión.

Al fin ha acabado este aburrido juicio. Cada semana vemos lo mismo, así nunca aprenderemos. No tengo ningunas ganas de ser Juez, y Mikasa tampoco, pero nuestro padre lo quiere así. Vemos como abren las puertas y se llevan al acusado esposado. Me siento mal por él y por todos los acusados injustamente, pero por alguna razón no puedo quitar mi vista de este.

Mientras se lo llevan, gira un poco la cabeza hacia mi y me mira. Siento su mirada en mi, e instintivamente giro mi cabeza hacia cualquier lado, con tal de no avergonzarme.

-¿Eren, te encuentras bien? -Me pregunta Mikasa.- Estás sonrojado.

-S-si, estoy bien. Vamos. -Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida junto a nuestro padre. Allí ellos suben al carruaje para volver a casa. -Papá, Mikasa, tengo algo que hacer, volveré luego.

-De acuerdo... En ese caso te acompañaré. -Como siempre, dice Mikasa.

-¡No, no es necesario! Puedo ir solo, Mikasa. ¡Ya no soy un bebé!

-Mikasa, deberías descansar si no tienes nada que hacer, deja que Eren vaya solo. -Interviene mi padre. Estoy muy agradecido, me ha salvado...

-¡Pero…! Está bien... -Se convence ella.

Se van en el carruaje mientras yo me quedo aquí. He mentido a mi familia, me siento culpable por ello, pero no puedo evitar ir a verle... Algo en él me llama la atención…

Me dirijo hacia la cárcel, cuando entro, me dirijo hacia las celdas, escondiéndome un poco, por si acaso...

-¡Hola! ¿Qué estás buscando? -Dice una mujer que parece ser la guardia. Es una mujer aparentemente joven, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, con gafas y cara de loca. Más o menos de mi altura.- ¿Vienes a visitar a alguien? ¡Dime a quién, yo te llevo! -Me la quedo mirando sorprendido.- ¡Eh! ¿Me vas a responder?

-Eh... N-no, yo… Creo que se llama Levi… -Digo bajando la cabeza. Por Dios, que vergüenza…

-¿Ah, vienes por el enano? Acaba de llegar, me sorprende que ya tenga visita. ¿Sois familia? Acaso… ¡¿Es tu novio?! ¡¿UN AMOR PROHIBIDO?!

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡No es nada de eso! Sólo… Quiero verlo. -Digo todo avergonzado. Pensé que podría pasar desapercibido… Al menos parece simpática, he tenido suerte de que no me encarcelen a mi también por tratar de tener contacto con un Demonio.

-Hmmm...Si tú lo dices... Que decepción… De todos modos, ven conmigo, te llevaré con él. -Sigo a la mujer por el gran pasillo de la cárcel mientras hablamos. Está bastante vacía. -Bueno, me presentaré. ¡Me llamo Hanji Zoe, soy una de las guardias de este turno. Has tenido suerte de encontrarme a mi y no a otro. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Soy Eren… Jaeger.

-Vaya, ¡Eres el hijo del juez Jaeger! Un placer conocerte… Ya llegamos, aquí está. Os dejaré solos… -Me susurra con una risita, abre la celda y sale corriendo por el pasillo. ¡¿En qué demonios piensa esta pervertida?!

Veo al que parece ser Levi sentado en lo que vendría a ser la cama y me quedo mirándolo.

-Oi, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma, mocoso? - Me dice con tono de desprecio.- Resulta molesto.

-Eh… Ho-hola… ¿Eres Levi-san, cierto?

-Si, soy yo ¿Quién eres tú y que mierda quieres? ¿Eres uno de esos oficiales y vienes a matarme?

-¡No! Sólo quiero hablar contigo… ¿Podrías contarme lo que realmente pasó?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Si te lo digo, seguramente no me creerás y se lo dirás a ellos para que me maten.

-¡No, juro que no haré eso! Sólo me interesa saberlo… Me parece injusto que os traten así.

-¿De qué hablas, estás drogado? Todos los Ángeles sois iguales, seguramente sólo quieres verme sufrir y luego irte a reír de mí en las comodidades de tu casa.

Me acerco un poco más a él, aunque no sé por qué. Es como si no sintiera mi cuerpo, actúo inconscientemente.

-Oi, mocoso, ¡No te acerques tanto! -Me dice, molesto.- Espera... ¿Tú no eres el hijo del juez que me ha encarcelado?¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? Tu padre te matará.

-Él no lo sabe, sólo… Trato de ayudarte.

-¿Por qué? No necesito ayuda, además, me matarán igual.

-No lo sé… Pero no quiero que eso pase. ¡No lo permitiré!

-Mocoso suicida…. Mejor vete de aquí antes de que esa loca cuatro ojos se vaya y te vea el otro guardia.

-¡No, quiero quedarme contigo! Levi-san, explícame por qué estás aquí.

-En verdad eres molesto... ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Tan solo soy otro Demonio juzgado injustamente y tú otro Ángel corrupto… No me creo que quieras ayudar.

-Pero… No sabes nada de mi, no todos los Ángeles somos así. Yo quiero ayudarte.

-Cierto, no sé nada de ti. Y no quiero saberlo. -Me dice más molesto aún. Si fuera otra persona ya me habría ido, pero por alguna razón quiero quedarme y escuchar su historia. Quiero escucharle… -Oye, no te quedes mirándome, es raro. Eres muy molesto, ¿Si te lo cuento te vas a ir?

-Supongo que si…

-Ah… Está bien. Todo sea para que te largues y no ver más tu cara de mocoso.- Y prosigue a contarme lo que pasó- Iba con mis compañeros hacia Rose para… Ya sabes, robar. No te escandalices, todos saben que tenemos que sobrevivir así. Entonces esos imbéciles nos encontraron y nos llevaron a "interrogar". Allí mataron a mis compañeros, pero para que el tiempo no haya sido perdido, me dejaron vivo y me llevaron a juicio. Donde, por supuesto, dijeron que sólo había sido yo, encubriendo así los asesinatos. Ya sabes lo que pasó, ¿Estás contento? Puedes irte. -Me explica y me quedo muy sorprendido. Es una historia muy triste e injusta.

-¡¿Levi-san, mataron a tus compañeros?! ¡Cuánto lo siento! -Me abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo. ¡¿Que estoy haciendo?! ¡No, no, no! ¡No debería estar haciendo esto!

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Aléjate! ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes? ¡Tú no los mataste! -Me dice molesto. Esto va de mal en peor, ahora lo hice enfadar más. -Dijiste que si te lo contaba te irías, así que no sé a qué esperas.

-Pero, Levi-san… -Le digo con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos. Definitivamente, mi dignidad se fue a la mierda.- Quiero quedarme más contigo…

-No, dijiste que si lo contaba te irías.

-Pero no dije exactamente eso… Dije "Supongo"

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! Maldito mocoso, no me engañes así. ¿Qué más quieres de mi?

-Nada… ¡Sólo quiero estar contigo! -Maldita sea, ¿Qué acabo de decir? Debería contenerme... Pero no puedo. Sólo quiero estar con él para siempre. Soy estúpido, lo acabo de conocer y ya me siento así. Seguramente no sienta nada, sólo soy un niño. Y además... Los dos somos hombres, él es un Demonio y yo un Ángel. ¡Es completamente imposible!

-Mocoso, ¿Qué mierda dic-

-¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEN! -Aparece Hanji de repente- ¡Se acabó mi turno! ¡Tienes que irte antes de que alguien os vea!

-Tsk, maldita cuatro ojos. -Dice Levi.

-¡E-está bien! Ah y... Siento las molestias Hanji-san. -Digo saliendo de la celda.

-¡No te preocupes! -Dice ella mientras abre la celda y me permite salir- Podrás volver a ver al enano siempre durante mi turno.- Vuelve a soltar con una risita. Me acompaña hasta la salida y cuando me iba a despedir recuerdo que vine sin ningún medio de transporte.

-Ah, ehm Hanji-san... ¿Sabes cómo puedo volver a Rose desde aquí?

-¿No has venido con un carruaje? Hummm... Supongo que podría llevarte.

-¡¿Harías eso?! ¿No te he causado suficientes molestias ya? -Digo sorprendido.

-No, yo te llevo.

Hanji-san me hace subirme al caballo con ella y vamos hasta Rose, donde nos despedimos delante de mi casa. Por suerte, ni mi padre ni Mikasa me han visto, eso sería un problema.

**- Fin del capítulo 2 -**


End file.
